retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Echoes of Faydwer
:Echoes of Faydwer is also known as LU29. For the complete patch notes, see LU29 right|thumb|The Continent of Faydwer (see [[#Zones|below for Zone Connections Map)]] Echoes of Faydwer is the third expansion for EverQuest II, released in November of 2006. It contains content for levels 1-70, including a new starting city. It is the largest expansion to date. The retail version also includes Desert of Flames and Kingdom of Sky. __FORCETOC__ Getting to Faydwer You can catch a boat to Butcherblock Mountains at the end of the dock in The Thundering Steppes or Nektulos Forest. Unlike other zones you can travel to from the docks, this one has an actual boat which you may have to wait for. There are two separate boats, one per old-world dock. Each takes 8 minutes for a round trip. On the Butcherblock Bay docks there is also a flying carpet that can transport you to The Sinking Sands. The carpet at the Sinking Sands dock can return you to Butcherblock Mountains. Originally this carpet was limited to returning you to your home city, or Butcherblock Mountains if you were a resident of Kelethin, however now any good aligned Norrathian can travel from Sinking Sands to Butcherblock Mountains by carpet, evil aligned can fly to Darklight Wood. You could also find a friendly Sorceror or Druid so that they can port you. Character & Guild Development *Belief in the Gods *Subclass Achievement Abilities *Secondary Tradeskills (Tinkering and Transmuting) *Cloaks *Adornments *New Character Races: Fae and Arasai *Transportation spells for Druids and Sorcerers **Druids can now transport an unlimited number of players to any active Druid Ring. **Sorcerers can now transport a single group or raid member or their entire group to any unlocked Combine Spires or Ulteran Spires *New Languages: Tik-Tok, Serilian, Faerlie *Maximum Guild Level raised to 60 *Guild-specific heraldic badges Quests Hallmark quest series: Swords of Destiny Timeline *New Collection Quests Solo Timelines: * (1-10) * (10-20) * (20-35) * (35-50) * (50-60) * (60-70) Heritage Quests: *In Honor and Service (17) quest for Dwarven Ringmail Tunic *War and Wardrobe (35) quest for Robe of the Oracle *The Staff of the Observers (50) quest for Staff of the Observers *Casualties of the War of the Fae (60) quest for Rain Caller *Ghoulbane Empowered (65) quest for Empowered Ghoulbane *The Symbol in the Flesh (68) quest for Crested Mistmoore Shield *Cloak of Flames Timeline (70) quest series for Cloak of Flames - This is a Heritage Quest series. It contains a total of 12 quests, 4 of which are sub-quests. It starts with the collection quest An Old Memoir, and ends with The Fourth Warrior-Unification. Signature Quest: *Koada'Dal Magi's Craft (65) rewards Shield of the Magi Signature Series: Flowing Cape of the Dark Lord ' *With a total of 6 quests, this series starts with Finding the Author (65), and ends with The Flowing Cape of the Dark Lord (70 Epic). '''Signature Series: ''Eitholi, Blade of the Fae ' *With a total of 4 quests, this series starts with The Wind That Speaks Her Name (24) and ends with More Than Just a Tree (25). '''Signature Series: ''The Ivy Shrouded Orb of Tunare ' (70) *With 9 quests in total, this series starts with Corruption in the Faydark and ends with A Predestined Fate (70). '''Signature Series: ''The Stormhammer ''' (65) *With 5 quests in total, this series starts with Tome Collection reward The Hammer of Below and ends with The Stormhammer (65), including 3 subquests. '''Deity Timelines: *Tunare - Good *Mithaniel Marr - Good *Quellious - Good *Solusek Ro - Neutral *Brell Serilis - Neutral *Cazic-Thule - Evil *Rallos Zek - Evil *Innoruuk - Evil Zones right|thumb|Faydwer Zone Connections Map by [[User:FlorenceSopher]] Outdoor zones: *Greater Faydark (1-20) - includes city of Kelethin *Butcherblock Mountains (20-35) - dock to Shattered Lands (Nek/TS) and Desert of Flames (SS) *Steamfont Mountains (35-50) *The Lesser Faydark (50-60) *Loping Plains (60-70) Shared Dungeons: *Crushbone Keep (20-30) *Kaladim (30-39) *Klak'anon (45-55) *New Tunaria (55-65) *Castle Mistmoore (70) *Mistmoore Catacombs (70) Heroic Instances: *Grender's Lair (6-8) *The D'Vinnian Throne (30-35) *Mines of Meldrath (50-55) *Court of Innovation (50-60) *The Acadechism (60-70) *Obelisk of Blight (65-70) *Crypt of Valdoon (70) *The Estate of Unrest (70) Raid Instances: *Clockwork Menace Factory *Freethinker Hideout *Mistmoore's Inner Sanctum *Stormguard Hall *The Emerald Halls References #http://www.echoesoffaydwer.com Echoes of Faydwer Official Site #http://eq2vault.ign.com/static.php?page=eofbetatour EQ2 Vault Echoes of Faydwer Beta Tour #http://eq2.crgaming.com/viewarticle.asp?Article=11178 EQ2 Realm Echoes of Faydwer Tour #http://eq2.ogaming.com/data/4224~Faydwertour.php EQ2 OGaming Echoes of Faydwer Tour #http://eq2.stratics.com/content/editorials/eofbetareview.php EQ2 Stratics Echoes of Faydwer Preview #http://eq2.eqtraders.com/articles/article_page.php?article=g102 EQ2 Traders Corner Visit With the Fae }}